Manually welding together the two halves of a cut-apart torque converter is a painstaking and tedious job. Since the wled must be airtight, great care must be taken in the welding operation. While turntables to rotate a workpiece as it is being manually welded are known, the constant presence of a skilled person is needed to do the actual welding. Most automatic welders need to be manually tended and/or manually shut off.